


Racine

by Nathy



Series: Saudade (MarissonWeek2018) [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Day 01: Prompt Past, Marissonshipping Week, Marissonshipping week 2018, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy/pseuds/Nathy
Summary: Marissonshipping Week 2018 | Día 01: Pasado. Two-shot. Parte 1: Alain.  Parte 2: Mairin.





	1. Racine (Alain)

**Marissonshipping Week 2018**

** 03 de Abril - Día 1: Pasado. **

Día 2: Dibujos.

Día 3: Flores.

Día 4: Headcanon.

Día 5: Celos

Día 6: Intimidad.

Día 7: Frase Favorita.

 

**Racine**

**_Parte 1_ **

 

Envolvió el cuello del menor con una gruesa bufanda azul, le puso un gorro de lana y le entregó un par de guantes para que él se los pusiera solo mientras ella tomaba el bolso y se lo coloca en un hombro. Tomó las llaves de la casa y guardó su Pokeball en su bolsillo por si necesitaba ayuda de su Pokémon, dejó una nota en la mesa de la entrada y con eso tomó la mano de su hijo para salir de la casa.

El pequeño aún tenía algo de sueño, apenas y eran las siete de la mañana hora en que él acostumbraba recién estar despertando. Su madre caminaba apresurada por las frías calles de la Ciudad Relieve hacia la parada de autobús que se encontraba a las afueras de la ciudad. A penas si habían personas en las calles más allá de algunos trabajadores encargados de limpiar las calles y quienes abrían sus tiendas muy temprano para los turistas y otros entrenadores.

El menor escuchó graznar a algunos Pokémon voladores que se encontraban en las cercanías y ella apresuró el paso al ver ya la parada de autobús.

— Madre… — Llamó él, ahogando un bostezo con su mano cubierta por los guantes con forma de Charmander.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Preguntó ella mirando hacia la calle por si se acercaba el autobús que debían tomar. — No tomaste desayuno, te traje un poco de fruta ¿Quieres?

— Si, por favor.

El autobús llegó en menos de una hora, tiempo en que el pequeño casi se queda dormido, con ayuda de un pasajero la mujer subió su pesado bolso mientras cargaba a su hijo en brazos a medio sueño. Se quedaron en los asientos del final y al poco rato el vehículo partió de Ciudad Relieve hacia su destino, Ciudad Luminalia.

Ciudad Luminalia era notablemente más animada que ciudad relieve, incluso a estas horas de la mañana, ya iban a ser las 9 y aun le quedaba un par de calles por recorrer, con ese enorme bolso, su cartera y su hijo quien se había dormido en el viaje, no le quedó de otra que llamar a su Pokémon para recibir algo de ayuda, lo último que quería era que otro extraño le ayudase.

— Pangoro — Llamó a su Pokémon, este salió y ahogó un enorme bostezo, seguramente por que rara vez su entrenadora le llamaba a estas horas de la mañana. — ¿Puedes cargar el bolso por mí?

Pangoro accedió sin rechistar, tomando el bolso con uno de sus brazos como si levantase una almohada grande y liviana. La mujer pudo concentrarse en cargar a su dormido niño y seguir su camino, la gente del lugar la saludaba aun si no se conocían, pensando quizás que era alguna entrenadora o una turista, la ciudad era muy famosa para ambos tipos de viajeros, por los hermosos eventos en restaurantes, el gimnasio por su puesto y el Laboratorio de cierto profesor que estaba ganando mucha fama debido a sus estudios en un ámbito de los Pokémon muy nuevo para el resto del mundo: La mega evolución.

— ¿Lorraine? — Escuchó una voz cerca de ella y volteo hacia un lado al escuchar su nombre. — Creí que llegarías más tarde…

— Hubo un cambio de planes aunque de todas formas tengo copia de la llave — Contestó tranquila, se acercó hacia la otra mujer con cautela de no despertar al pequeño y fue seguida muy de cerca por Pangoro. — Hace mucho que no te veía, Sophie.

— Tú no has cambiado — Sophie le sonríe, saluda a la mujer con la mirada y de paso al Pangoro quien no parece muy amistoso.

Ambas mujeres caminan por la calle principal hasta llegar a la intersección para dirigirse a su destino, Sophie abre la puerta y deja pasar a la mujer ofreciéndole una taza de café.

— Puedes dejar que el pequeño descanse en mi habitación.

— Muchas gracias, así lo haré.

Lorraine sube las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y camina hasta la ya conocida habitación de Sophie, pues hace tiempo esa fue su propia habitación, dejó a su hijo sobre la cama, apartando algunas mantas y sacando el exceso de ropa y sus zapatos, el pequeño duerme profundamente y no se da cuenta de que es dejado en aquella extraña habitación.

Ya en la sala, ambas están conversando sobre algunos temas triviales.

— ¿Y Suri? —Pregunta Sophie después de unos momentos de charla casual, Lorraine baja la mirada y suspira.

— Salió con su padre, mañana me la va a traer de vuelta — toma un largo sorbo de café a pesar de la temperatura de la taza.

Sophie traga saliva y trata de cambiar el tema, comentando algún incidente menor que habían tenido en el laboratorio por la falta de organización de Sycamore. Lorraine lo nota y deja pasar el tema, vuelve a concentrar su atención en las bromas de la asistente sobre el profesor y mira atenta su café a mitad de beber.

Pasaron las horas y en la sala se presentó Sycamore, con una caja que había ido buscar a un pueblo cercano, pasó saludando con la mirada a ambas mujeres mientras pasaba a dejar la caja en la sala de al lado. Sophie le siguió de inmediato para revisar los nuevos papeles sobre la investigación que le habían otorgado al profesor después de insistir durante años.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sycamore apareció en la sala de estar para saludar a su hermana.

— Creí que llegarías más…

— Sí, sí, lo sé, ahórrate el comentario. — Terminó de tomar su café y movió su mano en dirección al hombre desinteresado. — Vine a pedirte un enorme favor a cambio de algo claro está.

— Entonces es un trato ¿No?

— Algo así — Hizo una pausa, jugando con el anillo en uno de sus dedos — Pero como es entre hermanos pues, suena mucho más lindo que me hagas un favor.

— Imagino lo que me pedirás. — Dejo escapar un suspiro junto a una sonrisa cansada.

— Eso hará las cosas más fáciles, Tine.

— Aun me dan escalofríos cuando me llamas así…

— No seas estúpido, hermanito.

— Lo cuidaré, no te preocupes, y a la pequeña Suri también.

— Estoy más preocupada por Aly — Le interrumpió levantándose del sofá y cruzándose de brazos — Susu seguramente prefiera quedarse con su padre, Aly por otra parte, estará mejor aquí, contigo.

Agustine Sycamore dejó caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo mirando fijamente como los músculos de su hermana mayor se tensaban.

— El divorcio no ha sido fácil.

— Con él no tengo problemas, es con Susu y Aly, no sé si entiendan el por qué…

— ¿Te arrepientes?

— No, jamás. — Toma aire tras una pausa. — Pero tampoco me arrepiento de compartir todos esos años con ellos.

Lorraine se encogió de hombros, y sonrió con melancolía, después de unos segundos escuchó el llamado de su hijo Alain desde el segundo piso. El pequeño lloraba, segur por no reconocer el cuarto y hallarse solo en ese lugar extraño.

Sycamore vio atento como ella corría escalera arriba, con voz suave nombrando a su hijo. Al poco rato ella bajó junto al pequeño “Aly” quien aún mantenía una cara somnolienta y un pequeño rastro de lágrimas por el llanto de antes.

— ¿Recuerdas al tío Tine?

El pequeño asintió despacio, apretando el agarre de la mano de su madre y dando un paso hacia atrás. Sycamore se arrodillo a su altura y extendió su mano para saludar a su sobrino.

— Hola Alain, ¿Dormiste bien?

— Tengo hambre… — Murmuró algo avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado a las personas, mucho menos a los adultos.

Alain buscó con la mirada algo, Sycamore llevó su mirada hacia su hermana quien le hizo una señal con su mano libre, elevando dos dedos.

— ¿Buscar a Lina? — Preguntó de pronto el hombre, sobresaltando al menor quien se escondió detrás de la pierna de su madre y susurró un _sí_ tan despacio que si no fuera por el silencio del lugar se habría perdido. — Ella llegó ayer, te espera en el patio…

— ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla mientras te preparo algo? — Sugirió Lorraine el menor asintió mucho más confiado y corrió hacia la puerta más cercana que hasta donde recordaba era hacia el enorme patio del Tío Tine.

— Ha crecido mucho…

— Cuídalo mucho.

Sycamore iba a decir algo, pero la mirada perdida de la mujer a su lado le hizo tragarse sus palabras. Su hermana no estaba pidiendo consejo alguno, ya no, tampoco quería críticas ni opiniones, solo el apoyo de su familia en esta etapa de su vida.

Sophie apareció por la puerta de la sala del laboratorio principal, y los tres adultos se dirigieron a la cocina a tomar un poco de té y prepararle algo de comer al pequeño _Aly_.

Pronto ese paseo se volvería rutina. Una en la que los tres compartirían la mañana junto al pequeño.

Una que no duraría mucho tiempo hasta que la madre del muchacho se obsesionara con su trabajo y poco a poco perdiera a uno de sus tesoros.

.

.

.

— ¡Lina, baja de ahí! — Gritó con fuerza un joven de cabellos azulados oscuros, tenía la ropa llena de tierra y varios rasguños en el rostro. Se cruzó de brazos demostrando que estaba más que harto de la actitud del Pokémon.

— Arceus mío, ¿Volvió a meterse en ese árbol? — Se quejó Cosette, con la ropa igual de sucia que el muchacho. — Escala muy rápido para ser tan vieja.

Una bola sombra aterrizó muy cerca de los pies de la mujer quien dio varios pasos hacia atrás asustada.

—  Parece ofendida… — Murmuró Alain divertido.

— Muérete — Escupió Cosette molesta y marchándose del patio para asearse de una buena vez.

Alain volvió su atención a la vieja Linoone que se lamía las patas sobre las ramas del árbol más viejo del laboratorio.

— ¡Alain, tienes una llamada! — Gritó el profesor Sycamore desde dentro del laboratorio. El muchacho giró la cabeza preguntando con la mirada quien le estaría llamando. — Es…

El profesor hizo una pausa que Alain comprendió de inmediato.

— No quiero hablar con ella.

— Deberías por lo menos saludarla.

— Dígale de mi parte que se puede ir a la…

— ¡Alain! — Le regañó antes de que dijera una sola palabra más. — Lorraine está al teléfono y quiere hablarte.

Lina la Linoone alzó la cabeza al escuchar ese nombre, dio un salto desde el árbol, usando la cabeza del muchacho como trampolín y entrando a la sala, para ir a ver a su querida entrenadora después de tanto tiempo separadas, creyendo que ella estaría en cuerpo y alma en ese lugar, más sólo vio su rostro en una pantalla, estaba usando lentes, y llevaba un labial rojo, color que no le había victo nunca más le daba un toque muy maduro.

Detrás de todos esos años y estrés sobre el rostro de aquella mujer, aún estaba su querida entrenadora.

— ¡L-Lina! — en cuanto ella levantó la vista de su escritorio pudo ver a la Linoone apegando su nariz oscura a la pantalla, olfateando y rasguñando para ver si podía entrar. — Oh pequeña, tanto tiempo…

Colocó su mano en la pantalla, como si a través del vidrio del teléfono pudiera sentir el calor de su mejor amiga, más no fue así.

Miró de reojo hacia el cuarto, notando como se asomaba por la puerta tratando de ocultarse en vano de la inquisitiva vista de su progenitora.

— Ey, Lina, ¿sabes?

Comenzó a relatar a sabiendas de que Alain escuchaba a lo lejos, su Linoone se quedó sentada frente a la pantalla, escuchando la suave voz de su entrenadora.

— Voy a salir de Kalos, iré a Unova, debo cerrar un contrato importante así que me ausentaré unos meses mientras hago eso, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? Es muy importante.

Lina asintió repetidas veces rasguñando el escritorio con sus garras, y haciendo pequeños gemidos para comunicarse con ella.

— Cuida de Aly, por mí. — Hizo una pausa paseando su vista desde su Linoone hasta la silueta de su hijo. — Sé que él está molesto conmigo pero aún necesita que lo protejan.

La Linoone asintió y corrió por la sala hasta los pies del muchacho, quien fruncía el ceño notoriamente molesto pero también triste. Fijó su mirada en la Pokémon y le sonrió de lado, tragándose el nudo que se había formado en su garganta nuevamente por culpa de su madre.

— Cuídate Aly, tu hermana te manda saludos.

La llamada se cortó, y Alain miró de reojo a la enorme pantalla ennegrecida por la ausencia de su madre. Más no entró en la sala, sus pasos se dirigieron al patio, dónde aún tenía cosas que hacer para ayudar en la casa de su tío el profesor Sycamore, dejó de lado la mezcla de sentimientos que le provocaba ella, y se concentró en los Pokémon, Lina le siguió de cerca, subiendo a su hombro a modo de consuelo y procurando cumplir la promesa hacia su querida entrenadora.

Cuidaría a ese muchacho de su parte, hasta que ella volviera.

Por qué, ella iba a volver a casa ¿Cierto?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..


	2. Racine (Mairin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una escena del pasado de Mairin.

** Sudade **

**Marissonshipping Week 2018**

** 03 de Abril - Día 1: Pasado. **

Día 2: Dibujos.

Día 3: Flores.

Día 4: Headcanon.

Día 5: Celos

Día 6: Intimidad.

Día 7: Frase Favorita.

**Racine**

**Parte 2**

Y, cuando menos se dio cuenta, se marchó.

Aún lo recuerda.

En la madrugada de su noveno cumpleaños, la menor de la casa se levantó demasiado temprano, quería un vaso de agua así que bajó las escaleras hacia la cocina, es una costumbre que tenía de pequeña y aun ahora que viaja por regiones continúa con ello.

El viento helado y fresco que se sentía siempre en ese rincón de la ciudad minutos antes del amanecer llamó su atención junto al ruido del cierre de una mochila y murmullos, tratando de silenciar al que reconoció como el mejor amigo Pokémon de él.

La silueta de Edmond Borgoña se endereza, contra la luz que viene de la calle. Parece que tiene todo listo para salir aunque acabará de llegar a casa después de dos años de ausencia en su propio viaje Pokémon, se pone la mochila al hombro y deja un sobre en la mesa que está al lado de la entrada. Vuelve a hacer callar al Pokémon que esta vez apunta a la dirección en donde se encuentra la pequeña somnolienta.

Ella no sabe que pasa exactamente.  

¿A dónde irá esta hora de la madrugada?

ꟷ Edmond… ꟷ Murmura la menos y el otro voltea con el rostro lleno de sorpresa. ꟷ ¿Qué haces?

ꟷ Mairin ꟷ Da un paso hacia adelante y baja las manos ꟷ Es muy temprano para que estés despierta.

Es lo primero que se le ocurre decir, se siente alterado por verla ahí, pero trata con todas sus fuerzas de aparentar que nada está pasando, que no está tratando de irse sin avisar a nadie en la casa sobre su nuevo viaje, esta vez sin un objetivo fijo en mente.

ꟷ Vas a salir… ¿No?

Él hace una pausa tras esa pregunta, aprieta la mandíbula y da unos pasos hacia la menor con cautela, el ver su rostro lleno de incertidumbre le inquieta. No quiere preocuparla más.

Él tiene cosas que resolver sólo.

ꟷ Mairin, escúchame ꟷ Vuelve a hacer una pausa y presiona sus labios en una línea ꟷ Necesito hacer este viaje.

ꟷ P-Pero acabas de llegar…

ꟷ Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento. ꟷ Se sienta sobre una de sus piernas cerca de su hermanita, pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro ajeno y baja la mirada unos segundos.

Era difícil explicar algo que ni él mismo entendía del todo.

Chatot comienza a graznar y recibió un manotazo para que se alejara, voló hacia la puerta y comenzó a limpiarse una de sus alas, indiferente al ceño fruncido de su entrenador.

ꟷ Necesito hacer este viaje ꟷ Continuó él como si pidiera permiso aunque ya haya tomado su decisión.

ꟷ ¿Por qué?

ꟷ Ya lo entenderás, cuando hagas tu propio viaje.

ꟷ Vendrás a verme cuando yo deba ir ¿Cierto? ꟷ Suplico ella tomando la mano que reposaba en su hombro y apretándola entre las suyas.

ꟷ No lo sé… pero, tendremos una batalla cuando seas toda una entrenadora Pokémon ꟷ Ni él mismo estaba seguro de sus palabras, pero necesitaba tranquilizar aunque sea un poco a su hermanita ꟷ ¿Qué te parece?

Mairin infló sus mejillas y asintió de mala gana, en efecto, ella tampoco se tragaba esa mentira, pero aceptó de cierta manera, aunque ambos saben de sobre manera que no se volverán a ver en mucho tiempo.

ꟷ Siempre fuiste muy malo mintiendo ꟷ Comentó sentada desde el final de las escaleras, con su camisón blanco y su cabello trenzado, afirmaba su rostro sobre la palma de sus manos y sus brazos sobre sus rodillas. ꟷ Como papá.

ꟷ Aria, ¿Tú también? ꟷ Edmond suspiró.

Su intento de irse silenciosamente en la madrugada estaba oficialmente hecho un desastre.

ꟷ Puede que Mairin acepte eso, pero yo no. ꟷ Le regañó la chica, bajando las escaleras con el ceño fruncido y los ojos llorosos ꟷ Promete que por lo menos llamaras cuando Mairin comience su viaje.

Aria había llegado al lado de ellos y tomó la mano de Mairin para atraerla hacia ella, como si fuese una amenaza hacia el mayor. La menor se dejó llevar, convirtiéndose en cómplice de la amenaza de su hermana. A Edmond no le quedó mucho en lo que pensar, adoraba a sus dos hermanas, y eran justamente su punto débil.

Aunque también su punto más fuerte.

ꟷ Esta… bien ꟷ Murmuró pasando su mano detrás de su cuello. ꟷ Llamaré, lo prometo.

ꟷ ¡Muchas gracias, Edmond!

Mairin sonrió y dio un salto para abrazar a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas, siendo silenciada tanto por Aria como Edmond por el ruido, si sus padres se levantaban esto sería realmente un desastre familiar y no necesitaban eso ahora. Es un tema entre hermanos, que los adultos sigan durmiendo hasta mañana.

ꟷ Dale a papá y mamá la carta que dejé en la mesita ꟷ Le rogó a Aria dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Mairin quien reía en silencio, más o menos.

ꟷ Dalo por hecho.

ꟷ Suerte con la corona ꟷ Edmond le guiña un ojo ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su hermana. Mientras la otra colocaba sus manos sobre su boca para silencias su risa de felicidad.

ꟷ Esa corona ya es mía ꟷ Presumió con orgullo ꟷ Cuando vuelvas a Kalos verás miles de carteles con mi nombre en ellos.

ꟷ ¡Y el título de Reina de Kalos! ꟷ Continuó Mairin levantando las manos en celebración.

La menor de los Borgoña ahogó un bostezo lo que le indicó a los mayores que ya el sueño le estaba venciendo y Mairin aún no estaba a buen nivel como para derrotarlo, con eso, Aria la dejó sentada en las escaleras y que los esperara ahí.

Le prometió que esta noche dormirían juntas y que de desayuno pedirían pancake con mermelada de bayas.

ꟷ Ten un buen viaje ꟷ Le sonrió como despedida Aria, mientras le colocaba una manta a Mairin para que no se pasara de frío.

ꟷ ¿No preguntarás por qué me voy?

ꟷ Es por lo que dijo ya sabes quién hace tiempo ¿no? ꟷ Ella cerró los ojos y dejó pasar aire tibio por sus labios. ꟷ Irás por respuestas…

ꟷ No quiero que ese problema las afecte a ustedes ꟷ Trató de explicar su justificación, pero la negación de Aria mientras movía su rostro de un lado a otro le hizo quedarse callado.

Aria no le pedía explicaciones, ella ya sabía el por qué y lo que iría a buscar. Era tan consciente de la situación que rodeaba a Mairin como él, la misma poca información pero con los posibles peligros que podían afectarla.

ꟷ Por favor, llámala de vez en cuando.

ꟷ Haré lo posible…

El estornudo de Mairin asustó por unos segundos a ambos, voltearon a verla y ella se frotaba uno de sus ojos como si hubiese despertado hace poco, para suerte de ambos.

ꟷ Nos vemos.

Edmond colocó su mochila al hombro y chatot voló hasta su hombro para graznar a modo de despedida. Apresuró el paso sin mirar hacia atrás, sólo con una idea en mente, comenzar un viaje lejos de esa ciudad y encontrar algo, no sabía la forma, no si era una persona o un objeto o un Pokémon.

¿Qué forma podría tener la verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaraciones y comentarios tontos (?)
> 
> Estoy segura que alguna vez les dije que tengo el headcanon de que Mairin y Aria son hermanas, si no es así pues... eso xDD ¡Ah! y también creé un OC llamado Edmond que es el hermano mayor de ellas. Es entrenador.
> 
> Mi apellido fanon para Mairin y toda su familia es Borgoña, que viene de un trago que hacen en mi familia para navidad u otras fiestas con vino tinto y frutos rojos como frutillas, es dulce y tiene ese tono rojizo-rosa-magenta (?) del cabello de Mairin y Aria. Es rico y suena lindo como apellido xD 
> 
> Antes de que sean las doce y termine el día, esta es la última parte del primer tema de la Marissonshipping week 2018. Ahora si me disculpan, debo ir a escribir el de pasado mañana que aún no termino.

**Author's Note:**

> Sobre el fanfic, esta es la primera parte, en un rato les dejo la segunda que se centra en Mairin y una parte de su pasado. Más detalles sobre la familia de Alain los revelaré en un fanfic en el que aún estoy trabajando sobre ellos, saldrá más adelante... espero.
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones que creo pertinentes:
> 
> Bueno... Lorraine es la madre de Alain, hermana mayor de Agustine Sycamore, alias Tine. Ella tiene la manía de nombrar a la gente que quiere mucho con motes femeninos, da igual si es hombre o mujer. Así como le dice Tine a su hermano, llama Aly a Alain y Susu a Suri su segunda hija. Aún no revelaré al padre de Alain, ni su nombre se aguantan :P
> 
> Sí, por si no quedó claro, Lorraine y el padre de Alain se divorciaron. Pasan que cosas xDD Las familias nucleares están sobrevaloradas, ¡Denme familias rotas por el paso de los años! 
> 
> Okno...


End file.
